1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus in which a recording and/or reproducing device is combined with a signal receiving device, such as, a radio or television receiver, and more particularly is directed to improvements in apparatus of the described type in which the signal being received by a radio or television receiver may be simultaneously recorded by the assoicated recording and/or reproducing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus now exists in which a magnetic tape recorder is combined with a radio or television receiver, and in which the AM or FM broadcast signal received by the radio receiver or the broadcast video signal received by the television receiver can be easily recorded merely by setting the controls of the magnetic tape recorder for the recording operation of the latter. However, in such apparatus, the tuning control of the radio receiver or the channel selector of the television receiver may be inadvertently actuated during the recording of the signal being received by such radio or television receiver, with the result that the reception and recording of the desired signal may be interrupted.